


Compassion is the new radicalism.

by Procrastinatorial



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Like really slow, OC is part of Azula's bad bitch gang, OC just wants to be cool like Azula, Slow Burn, They're much worse, they're not as bad as you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinatorial/pseuds/Procrastinatorial
Summary: Ree wasn't especially close with Prince Zuko. They know each other fairly well, but never really enough to be friends. She liked him though; he was kind.Maybe too kind.--In other words; how Zuko learned that his family isn't as crazy as he (and everyone else) believed them to be. They're much worse.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The Fire Nation’s Royal Family is…special. Unlike any other. Whether that’s good or bad is up for debate. To each their own interpretation. 

Ruling over the whole Fire Nation and its colonies was Fire Lord Azulon, who sired three sons of the kingdom; Crown Prince Iroh, Prince Ozai, and Prince Roha. 

The two oldest princes are famous for their excellent feats of bravery in the name of the Fire Nation. But the third prince? He cares for none of that. Free from the duties of a firstborn and the ambitions of a second born, Prince Roha enjoyed the more pleasurable luxuries in life. 

He traveled far and wide, relishing in his freedom and the unlimited resources of his royal family’s wealth. Until he met a beautiful traveler from the Far West. With hair as gold as the sun and a smile that matches its warmth, it wasn’t hard for the prince to fall in love. 

However that happiness was short lived. When news of Prince Lu Ten’s—son of Prince Iroh—fall spread, Prince Roha was immediately called back to the Imperial Palace. It was decided by the court that there would be no better time for him to start attending his princely duties. So he was wedded to a Fire Nation noble-woman and expected to sire an heir. 

They waited, and waited, but the birth of Prince Roha’s child never came. The rumors that circulated were vicious. To placate the Fire Lord, he sent out missives to look for any child he might have sired during his previous travels. No one dared to hope. In fact the Prince’s wife would want nothing better. 

Until a missive returned with a golden haired toddler. 

“What happened to the mother?” Prince Roha asked. 

“She resisted, so we disposed of her,” was the flat response. 

Prince Roha looked the child over and decided; a bastard-daughter was better than none. 

—

The child was called Shareem. A foreign name for a foreign-looking child. 

Though a bastard-daughter, through his generosity, Fire Lord Azulon still crowned her as a princess of the Fire Nation. She was the most well-mannered and compassionate of the nation’s princesses. Though the people believed that it could be attributed to the fact that she was born a mute. Despite that, she was still a beloved royal to the people. 

Unfortunately the truth behind the story was a little bit different. 

Prince Roha’s wife, Princess Nazu, despised the little usurper with every fibre of her being. How dare a filthy bastard-child come into her home uninvited, stealing away everything that belongs to her unborn child. Her disdain was not subtle. But no one cared, at least, not enough to take any meaningful action. 

In contrast, free of his duty to sire an heir, Prince Roha was more than happy to leave the Palace and resume his travels to regions far far away. He left the capital without so much as a goodbye, leaving a wife and child that he didn’t care for. 

If she could, Princess Nazu would’ve murdered the child with her own two hands. But all she could get away with was making the filthy peasant's life a living hell. Which she did. During one of her worst breakdowns, Princess Nazu came down to harming her physically. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depends on who’s asking) it didn’t result in death, only in the permanent loss of the child’s voice. 

—

News of Prince Roha’s unfortunate death spread not long after the coronation of Fire Lord Ozai. It seemed to be more than just a coincidence, but no one in their right mind would dare to bring it up. 

Life changed for both Princess Nazu and Shareem. The only reason why Princess Nazu wasn’t sent away to live the rest of her life as a widower was that she was still expected to raise Shareem as a member of the royal family. In light of this, she didn’t stop being cruel, but at least her cruelty had a purpose now; to shape Shareem into perfection. 

—

Little Shareem met her first her friend—if one could call her that—at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. This friend in question was her half-cousin; Azula. Their initial encounters weren’t—for lack of a better word—pleasant. 

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, lives to strive for perfection. There’s a lot of things that Azula hates, but having someone else outshine her was the absolute worst. In this case, Shareem outshined her literally, by her hair color. It's something that Shareem couldn’t help; resulting in some days where she would come home with singed hair. 

Despite all that, she still thought that Azula was amazing. She’d follow the princess everywhere, look at her with awe and adoration—as Azula thought she should. When Azula was not being a bully, they could actually pass for close friends. In a way it was almost fitting that the Fire Nation was so special that it has two special princesses. 

—

Shareem was not a fire bender. 

Nor was she especially talented in anything. She wasn’t defenseless or useless by any means—she's at least as good as Mai and TyLee in combat and strategy, but she didn’t have anything special about her. 

Sure, her hair was golden and she couldn’t speak. But that doesn’t make her special, as much as it lessens her value. That’s what Lady Nazu told her, and Shareem listened to everything she said because she’s a good obedient girl. 

At least that was the case until the imaginary friends that Shareem thought was… well imaginary, started to manifest corporeally. She wasn’t the only one who could see them anymore. Everyone else could. 

The creatures mostly appeared wherever she was present. They weren’t hostile as much as they were distracting. But they refused to acknowledge anyone other than Shareem, and that… that wasn’t the kind of special that she was hoping for. 

Shareem was not and will never be a fire-bender. But fortunately (or unfortunately, it really depends on who’s asking), Shareem could manifest spirits—and to an extent, communicate with them. 

—

The next few years were filled with grueling training. To master the art. To strive for perfection. To become a useful tool to serve the Fire Nation. 

They started calling her Ree, the spirit-bender. She didn’t care for the title, but in her defense, it’s not like she could make a rebuttal. The only people who understood sign language were the Royal Family. And even then her form of communication was limited. 

Until she learned that she could manifest a spirit to project her words for her. 

—

Despite her cruel jabs, Azula was the one person who understood Ree’s sign language the most. More than her teachers at school, more than her bending instructors, and more than any other friend; even Mai and TyLee. 

Of course, it was to be expected. Azula was the best at everything. 

—

When Crown Prince Zuko fell after his Agni Kai with the Fire Lord, Ree assisted Azula in procuring a ship and crew as fast as they could for him. It was Azula’s way of showing that she cared—although she would execute anyone that dared to say so. 

Ree wasn’t especially close with Zuko. They know each other fairly well, but never really enough to be friends. She liked him though; he was kind. Maybe too kind. She’d like to think that he was what she’d be like if she were brave enough to assert her ideals.

Ree watched from afar when the ship sailed; the banished prince leaving his nation for good. 


	2. Chapter 2

To no one’s surprise, Azula was officially crowned as Fire Lord Ozai’s heir. The coronation was executed perfectly down to every little detail, as expected. Crown Princess Azula would never accept anything less. 

Ree watched the ceremony from her designated spot as a member of the Royal Family. As she bowed with everyone else in the room, she distantly thought about Prince Zuko. What happened to him was horrible, more than horrible, it was… Painful. Ree was sure that’s not the right word to describe the event, but in her defense she was never good with words—will never be, actually. 

But she had to give credit where it was due; Azula deserved this. Maybe not by birthright, and not because of the banishment of her brother, but by the sheer effort she put into this. All her life Azula had trained herself tirelessly to be a good leader. No, to be a perfect leader. 

Ree knows best because she was there with her, every step of the way. Her cousin was a prodigy, but she also worked harder than anyone Ree had ever met. Had the fates been kinder, Azula would’ve been the firstborn and Zuko the second-born. 

—

“The coronation wasn’t as dull as I thought it would be.” Azula approached her, a satisfied smile on her face. 

Ree smiled back, genuinely happy for her friend. 

“Could have done without the boring fanfare though.” Azula looked over her nails, nonchalant. They’re standing on a balcony, overlooking the night sky. 

“Congratulations Crown Princess, great future leader of the Fire Nation,” Ree signed with her hands, and then grinned, “I’m so happy for you.”

Azula smirked. “Of course you are.” She relaxed, leaning on the side rail. “It’s your job to support me.” 

—

They continued to train themselves harder than ever; Azula to the point where she could generate blue flames, and then some more; Ree until she could seamlessly control spirits for combat. The two princesses of the Fire Nation earned themselves a reputation; 

Crown Princess Azula, the fire-bending prodigy, and a ruthless commander. The embodiment of Fire Nation Military perfection. Everyone rightfully respected and feared her in equal amounts. She was destined for greatness. 

Princess Shareem, the ethereal foreign beauty. Warm like the sun, and kind. Her uncommon spirit-bending abilities well-known, but never really used outside of the training fields. A stark contrast to Azula, yet they’re rarely seen apart.

Throughout the years their friendship group in the Academy grew smaller and more exclusive until it’s just them, Ty Lee and Mai. Mostly because of Azula’s refusal to associate herself with weaklings and those she believes as lesser. 

—

News of General Zhao’s failed siege on the Northern Water Tribe traveled fast. Rumor has it that the banished Prince Zuko and General Iroh were traitors to the Fire Nation and lead to the failure of the siege. 

Ree didn’t think much of the news. She’s didn’t care much, really. The siege was a foolish idea in the first place; what would the Fire Nation do with a frozen wasteland? And was it really surprising for the prince to turn against the nation that banished him? 

Sometimes it bothers Ree. The audacity of the Fire Nation to expect unconditional loyalty. That’s not how humans work. Ree herself doesn’t tie herself that strongly to the nation; she serves the nation because it's her duty as a princess, nothing more. 

If she weren’t a princess, she’d want to try living in the Earth Kingdom like Mai. A change of scenery sounds nice. She’s never met an earth-bender before. Or maybe even join the circus like Ty Lee, be a master of performing arts. 

All her life she’s been trained for perfection, to uphold the family honor. What if there’s more to life than that? 

—

Ree’s unintentional prayer was answered by a mission from the Fire Lord. She was assigned to accompany Azula in capturing the banished Prince Zuko and General Iroh; traitors to the Nation. 

From the outside Azula seemed delighted at the mission. But Ree thinks Azula just wants to prove herself to the Fire Lord, no matter what the cost was. An admirable one-track determination—if it weren’t so destructive. 

—

They found the banished prince and the general at a village resort. It was…odd. Ree thought that they’d try harder to hide themselves since they’re basically fugitives. 

Ree waited in the deck of the ship as Azula went to capture them herself. She would know if her services were needed. Most likely not though. So she resigned herself to admiring the sparkling blue sea. It’s…a lot of water. She’s never really been in the open sea like this. At least she thought so. 

“Your highness, would you like to wait under the shade?” The captain of the ship asked her. He seems to be really invested in her comfort, which is…expected. But he doesn’t seem to be that vocal about his concerns for Azula. Maybe it’s the fear factor. 

Ree smiled politely at him. “No, Captain. Thank you for the offer,” a spirit manifested and spoke for her. 

He nodded and left her alone. 

—

It didn’t take long for Azula to return to the ship. Without the prince or the general. 

Ree shot her a look of confusion. 

“They’ll come tomorrow.” Azula said with certainty. “Willingly.”

That night Ree couldn’t sleep at all. Partly because Azula kept on running through her lightning bending drill, and partly because she has mixed feelings about this mission. On one hand pity for the prince and the general, and on the other impressed by Azula’s tactics. She wishes she could be half as amazing as the crown princess. 

—

The next morning Ree stood behind Azula and watched from the deck as the prince and the general approached the ship. Willingly. Azula was right—she always was isn’t she?

“Welcome Brother, and Uncle!” Azula greeted them with a bow. “I’m so glad you decided to come."

Ree smiled and bowed to them in acknowledgement when they noticed her standing on the deck. Playing along with whatever charade Azula is putting on. 

“We’re ready to depart Your Highness.” The Captain announced. 

“Set our course for home, Captain.”

The prince and the general followed the captain into the ship. It was almost funny how easy this mission turned out to be. 

“You heard the Princess!” The Captain commanded. “Raise the anchors! We’re taking the prisoners home!” 

And that’s when Ree knows things were about to get messy. The general easily overpowered the guards as the prince threw the Captain overboard. 

“You lied to me!” Prince Zuko shouted. 

Azula scoffed, “As if I’ve never done that before.” 

Prince Zuko attacked ruthlessly and the siblings fought. Unevenly matched. There was no point in Ree trying to insert herself into the fight, really. Also she’d really like to be excluded from the family drama. 

Too caught up with watching the fight, Ree completely missed the general getting onto the deck. It was too late to stop him when he grabbed Azula to redirect her lightning and then toss her overboard. 

Between the fugitives escaping and Azula in the water, Ree chose to help the later, fully aware that she’ll have to face the fury that awaits. And maybe…

Maybe she wants to give the prince and the general a fighting chance. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutralism could be the start of a rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ree did get a very strongly worded reprimand from Azula that night. As expected.

“You think I am incapable of swimming?” Azula was furious. Her fists was clenched tightly. This could lead to a dramatic mess. Not very ideal for the ship crew and Ree herself. She’d rather avoid being set on fire, thanks. 

So she shot Azula a forlorn look. “Not like that,” she signed with her hands. “You know I think the world of you.” 

Azula scoffed. “I don’t care about what you think. Next time make yourself useful and finish the mission.”

—

Ree watched from the sidelines as Lo and Li advised Azula to proceed with the mission without a royal procession. Ree always wondered why Azula respected them; apparently it's because they made some points. And maybe, if she made points, Azula would respect her too. 

“I need a small elite team.” Azula decided. “It’s time to visit some old friends.” 

—

By some “old friends” Azula really meant either one of her very limited amount of two friends. That’s what happens when you’re high maintenance. The disadvantages of being a princess, Ree guessed. 

They set course for a circus. More specifically, the circus that Ty Lee ran off to join. It’s obvious, really. Ty Lee was always the nicer one of their only two friends. 

“Do you think she’d want to join the mission?” Ree signed. “Last I heard Ty Lee was really happy with her life here.”

Azula scoffed. “Don’t be stupid.” Ree knows that look. “She should be happy I’m even considering her.”

—

“Ty Lee, is that you?” 

Ree walked a little bit behind Azula as they approached the girl doing a handstand. Ty Lee brightened up as she saw them and greeted them both with a hug. She really is too sweet for her own good. 

Ree reciprocated with a tight hug of her own, squeezing the girl. Not to forget, a smile just a little more joyous than usual. She missed Ty Lee. 

“It is so good to see you!” Only Ty Lee would sound genuine when faced with Azula. Well, her and Ree, but it’s different for her. They’re cousins. 

“Please, don’t let me interrupt…” Azula trailed off, a flash of distaste on her face. “Whatever it is you were doing.” 

“You look happy,” Ree projected through a spirit. “Really happy.” 

“I come with a proposition that will bring you even more joy.” The attention was back on Azula again. “How would you like to join a special mission?” 

—

Of course Ty Lee would refuse. That’s what any rational human being would do. But rational doesn’t always mean the smartest decision. Especially not when it comes to Azula. Everything and everyone yields to Azula. 

“Please don’t hurt Ty Lee too much tonight,” Ree signed with her hands. “We need her in perfect condition for the mission, right?” 

Azula rolled her eyes. “I tried the nice way, but she chose the hard way.” She starts to meticulously brush off dust from her armor. Imaginary dust—she’s as pristine as they come. “That’s not my fault.” 

“She’s being honest with you,” Ree tried. “That’s a sign of genuine friendship.” 

“I don’t need genuine friendship.” And maybe Azula’s tone was too calm, too perfect. “I need obedience.” 

—

She got obedience alright. The night went roughly like this;

“We’re deeply honored to have the Princesses of the Fire Nation at our humble circus,” the show master announced. Ree was certain that he wouldn’t feel the same way for long. 

During Ty Lee’s performance, Azula deliberately made one unreasonable demand after another, purposely driving her to desperation and to ultimately concede to Azula’s wishes. The show master was basically powerless against the daughter of the Fire Lord. If there’s anything he could do for his star performer, it would only be to wish her the best of luck. 

The worst part was that Ree felt as helpless as him throughout the whole night. Her word will never mean anything against Azula’s. She’s not the Crown Princess, and most importantly, not even half as amazing as Azula herself. She could only discreetly worry in her seat, knowing Ty Lee is _good_ good, but also aware that accidents can happen. 

—

“The universe is giving me strong hints that it’s time for a career change,” Ty Lee said as she hangs her headpiece on her dresser. “I want to join you on your mission.”

Azula’s face was more than smug. 

—

“So how are we going to go about this special mission?” Ty Lee asked in the most cheerful way possible. As if they’re not under orders to capture their own uncle and brother. 

Ree looked to Azula, trusting that she’s made a plan of her own. Even if she hasn’t, Ree doesn’t want to upset her by having one without her approval. 

“First, we go to Omashu,” Azula answered simply. “There’s another old friend I need to visit.” 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends? Who needs friends when you've got servants!

**Author's Note:**

> A take on the dysfunctional Fire Nation Royal Family. But with humor.


End file.
